


【SS同人】两生救赎-第五章

by Iahith



Series: 【SS同人】两生救赎 [5]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iahith/pseuds/Iahith
Summary: 由脑洞延伸出来的平行世界线，如果在十三年前，撒加的第二人格并没有争夺到原本属于第一人格的身体支配权，在教皇史昂没有被杀死、雅典娜在圣域长大的情况下，北欧之战、海界之战、圣战皆由黄金圣斗士为主力军应对的情况下，这一平行世界会是怎样的光景？
Series: 【SS同人】两生救赎 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644511
Kudos: 1





	【SS同人】两生救赎-第五章

**Author's Note:**

> #主黄金全员向，无cp（官方cp如紫龙与春丽，奥路菲与尤莉迪斯等除外），纯战友情  
> #有私设，有个人对角色的理解（ooc）  
> #时间线从十三年前撒加与加隆对峙后开始

相比起永恒的生命和无休止的痛苦，或许这份迟来的死亡也算是不错的结局？  
在生命的最后一秒，一切尽数散去，阿拉克涅脑海中闪烁过走马灯一样的画面，最后定格在当初，站在织布机前的女子。  
自神话时期以来的怨恨，放不下的执念，与阿拉克涅这被诅咒的身体一道，在银河星爆的威力下消失在异次元空间里，终归于永恒的沉寂。  
森林中铺天盖地的蛛网也随着阿拉克涅的逝去而逐渐消失，失去蛛网覆盖支撑的木屋摇摇欲坠，最终坍塌。  
那一片废墟中，“撒加”背对艾俄洛斯站立，黑发飘逸。  
“撒加……”  
“射手座，你最好看清楚。”打断艾俄洛斯的话，“撒加”转过头来，红眸睥睨，那是傲视一切的神情。  
作为多年配合默契的战友，艾俄洛斯当然明白。  
“我看得很清楚，不过在我看来没什么不同，撒加就是撒加。”  
“我警告你别把我和他混为一谈！”突然拔高语调，“撒加”的语气冷了下去，颇具威胁性，“他那伪善和犹豫令我恶心。”  
艾俄洛斯摊了摊手：“也许如你所说，但在放出银河星爆的同时，开启异次元空间来最大程度减小小宇宙的威力，是担心旁边的村落吧？”  
说着，他笑了出来，忽略身上的伤痕，还真看不出来是刚刚经历了一场惊险的战斗，“你们会做出同样的事，所以在我看来，撒加就是撒加，没什么不同。”  
回答他的是“撒加”长久沉默后的一声冷哼，随后是对方向他丢来那被阿拉克涅打落的黄金箭。  
接住黄金箭的低头抬头间，当艾俄洛斯再向双子座黄金圣斗士看去时，他的发色已经变回了那爱琴海般的苍蓝。  
扶稳战友因战斗筋疲力尽而摇摇欲坠的身形，艾俄洛斯终于得空长长地舒了一口气。  
接下来回圣域复命才是正经事，至于刚刚那个突发情况…教皇大人应该会有解决办法吧？  
当然，在射手座黄金圣斗士向教皇禀报这个问题时，他也许会对教皇大手一挥表示不必在意的决定而表示困惑，不过这都是后话了。

在艾俄洛斯和撒加离开的同一时间，靠近村落的森林边缘，紫发少年轻点那透明墙壁，几乎将整个村落与森林隔绝的水晶墙碎裂开来，化作点点光辉在空中消散。  
邪恶的小宇宙已消失在穆的感知范围，蛛网的消退也代表着这次任务的顺利完成。穆虽然明白恩师担心波及村庄的用意，但如果是撒加和艾俄洛斯执行任务…他们也不会允许周围的村民受到波及吧？  
穆这样想着，暂将恩师对他的嘱托当成以防万一的备案。当下更令他在意的，是战斗时突然出现又在刚才突然消失的另一个小宇宙，不仅张扬，还夹带着强大的攻击力，那感觉让穆陌生又熟悉。  
会是谁呢？  
“穆，情况如何。”  
在他沉思之时，来源于史昂的小宇宙直接对话响起。  
“老师，阿拉克涅的小宇宙已经消失，村庄也没有受到波及。”穆详尽地将所感知到的一切告诉史昂，而对于那个小宇宙，他还是按捺不住提问的好奇心，“…只是在撒加他们战斗时，我感觉到了另一股不同的小宇宙，虽然只出现了一段时间，但那强大的攻击性……”  
“不必担心，穆，那不是敌人。”  
史昂听上去并不想将这个问题解释清楚，或许他是知道些什么，但看起来是穆暂时不需要了解的。对于穆来说，既然这里的危机已经解决，那他所该做的就是回到圣域，继续他虽然已经成为白羊座黄金圣斗士，但仍该的训练了。  
于是他背起圣衣，往圣域的方向走去。

与穆结束了小宇宙对话的史昂正站在星楼之上，他与瑠奈的面前是一个庞大的星盘，88个星座图案半浮在空中上下起伏，构成星座形状的群星或耀眼或黯淡。  
“教皇大人，阴影已退居暗处，双子座开辟了一条光明的前路。”  
撒加并没有让他失望。  
史昂掩盖在三重冠后的脸上露出了欣慰的笑容。  
“辛苦你了，瑠奈。”  
“这只是我的本分，教皇大人。”  
瑠奈如此回应，她只是透露了无尽隐秘中能说出的那部分。事实上，对于六分仪座的她而言，星空能告知她无尽的秘密。这些秘密，有的可以公之于众，有的她可以知道，但绝不能说出口，对未来的预言是沉痛代价才能换来的。  
比如，若阴影彻底掩盖双子座的光芒，那对于面前这位教皇大人来说，可就是一个无法避免的死局了。  
隐约中，瑠奈似乎看见了些不属于自己的记忆，那破碎的画面，向她暗示着什么，或者是另一个结局……  
当然这已经不重要了，因为在未来的命途中，这件事将再不会发生。  
瑠奈在心里这样想着。  
愿您的双手能开拓更加美好的未来，下一任的教皇大人。

梦境的重重迷雾中看不见一点光明，撒加行走在其间，到哪都是一望无际的黑暗和死一般的沉寂，没有方向，没有指引。  
“为什么…我不是下任教皇？”  
当沉寂终被打破，撒加听到了他自己的声音。  
脚下迷雾散去，显现出在圣域最为神秘的星楼，也让星楼上两人的身影变得清晰熟悉。  
那是史昂，和他自己。  
“的确，撒加，你就像神明一样被众人景仰，但我却总觉得，你的内心潜伏着强大的恶魔。”  
恶魔？  
手抚上左胸，似是印证着史昂这句话，也可能是莫名的紧张，那颗心脏跳动得格外快速有力。  
他睁大双眸，不可思议地看见自己的发色变得漆黑，那个他高举左手，杀伤性的小宇宙在掌中凝聚。  
“住手！”  
撒加从梦中惊醒猛地睁开双眼，冷汗从额角滑落。  
阳光透过双子宫殿的窗投进来。  
“可真是狼狈啊，撒加。”翘腿坐在边上的加隆见他终于醒了过来，心里松了口气，嘴上却不怎么饶人。  
只字不说地坐起身，撒加显然是习以为常地懒得跟他置气，再说现在他也确实没什么精力去揍加隆一顿。刚刚他似乎做了一个可怕的梦，梦中有一个身着染血教皇袍的黑发男子…不过那面容他已记不真切了。  
记忆中也确实没见过这样的教皇，撒加也不明白这个梦到底暗示着什么，或许只是个噩梦吧？  
一手撑着头，加隆瞧着撒加坐在床上发愣，心说难不成阿拉克涅不但给他肩膀刺了两个窟窿，还把他脑袋给打傻了？  
当然他也问了出来。  
撒加回以一个理都懒得理你的表情，当目光触及加隆手臂时，浸透纱布的血色让他皱起眉，随即对加隆刚刚那番嘲讽予以回击。  
“还说我，你自己不是也不小心？又是训练伤到的？”  
低头看一眼手臂上的伤，加隆明显是不大在意：“你管我？这不是很正常吗？不像你被蜘蛛把脑袋都打傻了吧？”  
“你又欠揍了，加隆。”这是来自哥哥的“善意”提醒。  
“说得像你现在能揍我似的。”加隆表示他现在很有底气，并站起来直接走人。  
“好好养伤吧你。”


End file.
